Agony
by HatsuneMikufan324
Summary: An unexpected robot attacks Randy's school, will Randy be able to stop this one?
1. Chapter 1

It was a peaceful day at Norrisville High. Everyone was hanging around in the main entrance of the school, waiting for their signal to be able to go home. No one knew why it was necessary to stay behind, but everyone just had a feeling that they should. But nothing was happening, just mindless chattering. "When are they going to let us go home?" Howard shouted in outrage.

"I don't know but you need to calm down, I think something's wrong" Randy replied with irritation. "I just really want to go home!" Howard whined. Randy rolled his eyes at his friend's lack of patience. "C'mon Howard, just rela-"

"ROBOT!"

All heads turned down the street, to which a 50ft rampaging Mc Fist Bot with swords for hands coming straight for them. Everyone turned and ran. Randy stood there, gaping at the sheer size of the Robot. Howard looked back to see his friend just standing there. "Cunningham, come on!" Howard shouted. Randy finally snapped out of his trance and turned around to meet Howard "Howard, get out of he-" A big gasp filled the air. Everyone froze with wide eyes on Randy and the new sword that cut through his back. Slowly, he looked down to see metal, nothing but metal. Silence overtook the area. In one swift move, the Robot removed the sword from him to which Randy replied by dropping to his knees and falling face first to the floor. "CUNNINGHAM!" Howard screamed in distress. Upon seeing what he had done, Mc Fist called back his Robot, this was for another day.

Howard raced over to the tyrain purple haired teen. He violently shook Randy, demanding a reply. "Cunningham, this is so not funny, answer me!" Everyone sadly looked over at Howard, wondering what they would do if their best friend they had knew their whole lives, were taken away in one fell swoop. Soon, ambulances and police cars were arriving. Heidi walked over to her younger brother, lightly touching his shoulder. The Paramedics quickly did a check on Randy, but soon stopped. One looked into Howard's pleading eyes and shook his head. This was the end of the line. No more person to make you laugh, no more person to share your secrets with, no more person to give you company, no more Randy Cunningham. The saddest thing was, he never got to say goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

**People were nipping at my head to continue so here it is! I never thought I would get so popular! BTW this takes place a year after Randy's death.**

A school trip was here. They were going to the Graveyard, since Howard's class was studying life after death. But ever since… his death, he wouldn't go anywhere with anyone. He'd lock himself in his room and reflect on the times he had with his best bro. But since it was the Graveyard, a place he usually went to, he'd force himself on, as long as they stopped at Randy's grave.

Everyone was astonished at the fact that Howard Weinerman was going to a school trip. I mean he hasn't let himself go entirely, as in wear black but his personality has defiantly changed. From happy to depressed, from always accompanied to lonely, from friends to friendless, no matter how many times people tried to reassure him.

The Bus ride was uneventful. People sat and chatted away while Howard was at the back, next to "Randy's seat." People avoided that seat since they knew it would upset Howard immensely, but he didn't care. He was actually starting to grasp onto the fact that his friend was gone, never to return. Grasping it, but never fully catching.

At last they were here. Once everyone was off the Bus, they slowly walked through the Graveyard, while the teacher was giving out information. But Howard didn't need this; he just wanted to see Randy again.

**I'm making a gap for a long uneventful period passed. The interesting thing happens at Randy's Grave, as you must have suspected! I'm evil, MUHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHAHHAH!**

This was it, Howard knew. They were finally going to Randy's grave! For once in this miserable year he was excited. Just 2 rows away! But all of a sudden… crying. Someone nearby was crying. The whole class turned their heads to find the source. Even the teacher was trying. Surprisingly, it wasn't Howard. The teacher slowly led them pass 2 rows of graves to find the source. That's when they saw him.

**STOP HERE! YOU MUST DO THIS BEFORE YOU CARRY ON! Go to this YouTube link: watch?v=L0x-XbMdts4 and listen to this music box tune. Trust me; it's A LOT better with the tune!**

A young, probably 14 year old boy was standing in front of a grave, lightly sobbing. He was wearing long skinny jeans and a red shirt with a white swirl coming from the side. He had a greenish-blue jacket over it. The weirdest thing was that his hair and sneakers were both Tyrain Purple.

A light gasp emitted from Howard's lips and everyone stood, wide eyed at the boy who was thought to be dead. Randy Cunningham.

Randy, hearing the gasp, quickly turned to their direction to the left of him. He turned his head to the side and just… vanished. Everyone was in deep silence. Slowly, Howard walked forward, towards the area where "Randy" used to be. He looked at the grave he was crying to. There it was. The place he wanted to be so bad. The grave of Randy Cunningham.

**I WILL FINISH THIS! IT IS MY PROMISE TO YOU! Just not right now. Also, SMOKEBOMB!**


	3. Chapter 3

**YAAAAY! This is getting exciting! Did you listen to the music I asked you to? Its better isn't it? Stop clawing at me! This chapter is up now, feed upon this chapter beasts, feed…**

Even after the school trip was over, no one could truly believe that they saw a dead person, crying over their own grave. The strangest thing was that he looked exactly like he did before. No giant sword cut slicing through his back and out his stomach. That's why, almost every day, one or two people were brave enough to venture back to his grave. However, no one ever believed anyone that came back, as some claimed they did see him, and others say they didn't.

Eventually the school was so fed up with not knowing that they sent a group of kids at once. Theresa, Debby Kang, Julian (Who jumped at the idea of ghosts) Bucky and Howard.

Altogether they ventured out, keeping quiet in case Randy heard them and left straight away, assuming that's what happened to the others. They wandered through the graveyard, searching high and low for the hidden ghost boy.

**They've been searching like that for half an hour. Oh mai Gawd. I just realised that I'm God in this universe… HELLS TO THE YEAH!**

"Come on Howard, we're never going to find Randy, let's just call it quits!" Bucky insisted. Howard did not like this. "No! We never even went to his grave yet!" Howard dragged the group on.

**YOUTUBE SEARCH: Pokémon HG/SS Red's theme, and click on the first video here! Just to put emphasis on the scene. I think it will be better! : P**

"Wait… is someone playing a video game?" Theresa asked as they could hear Red's theme music from the game Pokémon Heart Gold play.

As quietly as they could, they crept passed the graves, intently listening to the awesome tune and the Pokémon moves being launched, finding its source.

**POKEMAN?! POKEMON WITH THE POKE AND THE MAN AND THE THING WHERE THE GUY COMES OUT AND THERES A FIGHT! AND HE WANTS TO FLLARRR RUG UGH AHH RUU AHH AHH AHH! ~ Bill Cosby the Simpsons.**

There he was. This time he wasn't crying his eyes out. He was actually sitting on top of his grave, legs dangling over the front, playing Pokémon Heart Gold on a 3DS. Luckily Randy didn't notice them, too focused on defeating Red's team. You could tell it was Red, because of his theme playing, but that could also be Lance, since they share the same Champion theme. He was giving out frustrated grunts and the dead giveaway – he kept shouting "DAMMIT RED!"

The group looked at Randy with upmost fear, seeing as a ghost was just sitting there, paying them no mind. Howard tested his bravery and spoke up. "Randy?"

Sapphire blue eyes darted to the side, now aware of the frequent company he's been getting lately. The group quickly ran away, leaving Howard behind. Randy was happy to see Howard, to know how much he cared. But still, he could clearly see Howard was terrified of him. "Wait, I've nearly beat him!" Randy cried out in his usual determined tone. Finally Howard broke, and carefully walked over to his best friend, engrossed in his game. He stood beside him and watched as Randy tried so hard to defeat Red.

"Aww, I lost to him _again_!"

Randy pouted, closing the game and putting it down. "Someone must have hacked the game, you saw Howard, it was a hack wasn't it!" Randy jumped off his grave and turned to Howard, spreading his arms out and leaning forward. "No Cunningham, Red is just really hard to beat in general" Randy narrowed his eyes to the opposite direction and gave a loud exaggerated sigh. "Unfair…"

"Cunningham, didn't you… die?"

Randy snapped his head around look at Howard with confusion, then understanding. "I did. I'm just a random ghost now… whoooooooooooo!" Randy replied, waving his arms out in front of him. A laugh escalated out of Howard and Randy.

"Cunningham, we've missed you…" Howard looked at Randy with sadness. "Me too Howard…" For a moment, both Randy and Howard seemed to space out, thinking about everyone else. "Howard I think you should be heading back to school before you get into trouble." Howard looked up and nodded, leaving the ghost boy alone.

As soon as Howard got back, they swarmed him with questions, to which Howard simply replied "He's at the graveyard, and I think he's staying there. You should visit him; he wouldn't only want to see me."

After that, Randy got regular visits. Some idle chatting, some emotions being spilled and even the gamers went to Randy with his problem with Red, defeating him once and for all. 

From then on, Randy started walking the streets and was being treated as a living, breathing, 14 year old boy. But the only thing wrong with that was that he wasn't.

**FINALLY! FINISHED! I swear, this idea was easy to think of, but hard as hell to type! I hope you liked it comment and review and stuff, I dunno, do what you want. But remember this: In this universe, I am God, so whatever I say, goes. Sayonara! SMOKEBOMB!**


End file.
